Trainsformers Episode 1 Awaken Steam Bots
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: The Autobots are under attack from there enemy The Decepticons now they travel to none other than the Island of Sodor to recruit several steam engines from there and make them an elite fighting force and Optimus Prime is in charge of this new fighting force known as the Trainsformers there leader is none other than Thomas followed by James, Percy, Gordon, and Henery R


Trains-Formers episode 1 : Awaken Steam Bots

_**Planet : Cybertron **_

_**Star System : Unknown **_

_**Location : AutoBot Base **_

_**Leader of the Auto Bots : Optimus Prime**_

**On a world full of giant transforming robots called 'Autobots' and 'Decepticons' for centuries they have fought a long long war against each other sometimes the Decepticons would win while there counterparts would win every chance both leaders Optimus Prime and Megatron were locked in combat for Centuries on end neither one wanting to give up or give in . Now both sets of trains on the island sodor are about to get an upgrade from being normal steam engines or diesel engines for they will become 'TRAINS-FORMERS'**

The screen opens up with Optimus Prime and Thomas either puffing or speeding toward the camera at the last second before they do . The title screen appears along with Optimus and Thomas giving the orders . "Autobots" commanded Optimus . "Steam bots" commanded Opthomas . "Transform and roll out" he commanded . "Transform and steam for it" ordered Opthomas prime . And that was that both sets of transforming either steam engines or cars transformed and either puffed away or rolled toward the screen once again and the theme kicked in .

_Trains-Formers …... More than meets the scans ,Trains-Formers Steam engines in disguise!_

both the Steam bots and Dieselcons both taking cover either behind trees meanwhile both the Autobots and decpticons are already planning up there next battle strategy .

_Steam bots wage there battle to protect the people of earth and anything else and against the DIESELCONS_ _**TRANS-FORMERS ,TRAINS-FORMERS**, till all are one!_

Both sides battle for either protection of the earth or it's destruction the people of Earth helping the Autobots but the Decpticons with help from the constructicons Beetlecons ,and now the Dieslecons .

_**Episode 1 : Awaken Steam bots **_

Already the fight between the autobots and decpticons was esiclating to new heights with the recent minicons giving them a HUGE boost in power to attempt to overwhelm there opponents but so far no luck .

"Scrap , we just can't beat them it's like we are evenly matched or something" said one autobot . However a few decepticons were already shooting from the air in which the autobots on the ground were overwhelmed . Meanwhile in the command center an elite group of autobots lead by Hotshot while he served under Optimus sure enough there was an assembly being held in the main meeting hall .

"Listen up this is our last stand against the Decepticons and already they have hit us with everything that they have along with the recently found minicons" said Optimus addressing the crowd. Sure enough an autobot told him that Ratchet had gotten the universal portal working after months of repairing it . The head autobot only nodded in understanding silently telling him that he would be there to see it come online .

He soon left and that's when a load of questions came in a fast nanoclick . "Slowdown everyone don't get your cooling fans unplugged that was one of my other bots telling me that Ratchet has gotten the universal portal up and working" said Optimus telling the crowd to chill there processors . Sure enough the other autobots knew what to do meanwhile up in the tower Bumblebee was board out of his motherboard just wanting to blast away some decepticons .

"OH come on sheesh it's like nothing happens around her-" and that was when he saw an whole army marching on the Autobot base . "Yo this is Bumblebee I've got a whole army marchng on the base recommend we evacuate the base" suggested Bumblebee . "Very well do it meet me at over by the Universal Portal" replied Optimus .

Now he wasn't one to get on his bad side it was just better to follow his orders. Meanwhile Bulkhead, Prowl, Smoke Screen, RC Cliffjumper , Hound, Scattershot ,and Landmine were already there waiting on Bumblebee of course Ironhide was already there with LongArm and Sonic shooter . "Now that your all here with the help of both Ratchet and Wheel Jack they were able to get up and running the Universal portal" said Optimus addressing the remaining autobots

A portal to any universe it was coming online . Of course the Army lead by Shockwave was a bit confused but the mines gave the autobots enough time to evacuate the base and the main team lead by Optimus to also evacuate .

"Listen up those mines are all that stands between us and the annihilation of us once this portal is up and running we will need to scan us a new vehicle mode to transform into as we are robots in disguise of course" said the head Autobot in command .

And that was when something odd struck him. He received a communication about the last of the mines gone . "Alright listen up Autobots we are to evacuate Cybertron and head straight for the Universal portal to take us to any new place ,Ratchet start it up" ordered Optimus . In a few minutes the portal was online and it showed a island inhabited with trains both steam and diesel and people . Wheeljack got the coordinates in which a bridge was formed .

And that was when Optimuses team went through first then followed by Hotshot and lastly Bumblebee and sure enough most of the autobots made it through but only the ones that were in the science room at the time .

Meanwhile Wheeljack and Ratchet also went through the dinobots were next along with the aerial bots . The rescue bots assisted with the rescue ,finally the entrance portal closed on Cybertron and opened on that Island far off by none other than Sodor Island .

The other side opened up and all autobots gunned it toward the exit where they had arrived in a medow . "Ratchet, are you sure we are in the right place?" asked Optimus confused . "Yea mostly but we are going to need to build ourselves a base cause we can't involve the human populace" said Hotshot .

"I agree once we have a base built then we should be able to scan a vehicle form and go from there" said Optimus . After a while of searching they were able to build into the backside of mountain in which they had most if not ALL of there equipment from Cybertron . "Alright autobots scan a vehicle" ordered Optimus .

Hotshot scanned a vehicle that fit the era of 1940 apparently it looked sleek meanwhile the other autobots scanned theirs as well some got a passing plane or helicopter others got a passing car as well other than that there was a bus so Optimus scanned it and everything was all set . Meanwhile Thomas and Percy were making a delivery toward England in the capital of London .

"Geeze Thomas how long is it going to take to get to London from here?" asked Percy as they were puffing toward a signal point . " I don't know , Percy to be honest" replied the #1 blue engine as Thomas .

Though it was going to be awhile both there drivers were controlling them and sure enough the track was double instead of single overtime SirTopemhat considered using double layered track for more train traffic . and and it freed up some trains being always backed up on a single line to deliver there cargo or passengers .

Of course James was out enjoying the scenery. But Gordon was busy same with Henry and William all three were hauling passengers to either the airport or the ski resort of course all the steam engines were working hard before the signal could change both Thomas and Percy were snatched off the rails and were taken toward an unknown location .

As they were knocked out with a gas that was unfamiliar to them . Meanwhile Ratchet and Wheeljack were working on the steam engines while at the same time the some new train tracks were being laid down for there entrance toward the base .

The bots that captured them later gotten Gordon Henry and James . Meanwhile the Dinobots along with the aerial bots were working on a plan to shield it from the humans so they would be undetectable from everyone and for the most part there enemies the Depicticons couldn't find them either . Sure enough the whole base was complete in about four hours with all the help from the other autobots the whole base was completely shielded from enemy scanners and prying eyes .

"Ratchet we need these engines ready to go we don't want the people on that island to suspect a thing" said Optimus . "not a problem Prime I can have these old rust buckets up and running no time" replied the medical bot.

He kept working on the blue #1 engine known as Thomas while on the other hand wheel jack was working on James Percy Gordon Henry and the other steam engines . Finally the steam engines were able to wake up first Thomas and finally Gordon .

"Greetings little engines as your no doubt aware your inside our base now then we are transforming robots known as 'Autobots' and we fear that our enemy could have followed us here can you tell us where?" asked Optimus curious. "Well that's easy your on Sodor" replied the engine known as Thomas cheekily .

"I see well you were 'upgraded' with a peace of the 'All Spark' what that is it is our life force the very thing that gives us our sparks and now it has given you your sparks as well rise Percy James Henry Gordon you will be known as the Steam bots protect the human populace also you all now have the ability to transform into your robot mode" said Ratchet .

"Well lets try it" said Thomas . Sure James didn't agree but he went along with it anyway . And in no time at all the transformation of all the steam engines did just that . Thomas was the first one to emerge in robot mode soon followed by James Percy Gordon and Henry .

Bumblebee was quite surprised at the site Prowl however was busy with putting up security around the base of course the Autobots had to blend in and act as if they were normal vehicles .

Likewise with the engines of course they had to act as if they were still functioning . "Percy we have our cargo to deliver to London we had better get a move on" said Thomas transforming back into his engine form .

Likewise with Percy who also transformed back into his engine mode. A set of energon rails materialized beneath there wheels and they were off in which they took the shortcut back to the main line re coupled to there cars and off they were .

James , decided to stick around and get to know his fellow Autobots of course they had there Steambot logo which to James was cool Gordon and Henry admired there logo's as well they were able to talk to hotshot who looked like a 1940 sled in red no less .

"Hey you look great ,Hotshot" said James who didnt' look bad himself . "Well it seems that bright red looks good on you"replied Hotshot who wanted to see how fast he could in a race against Bumblebee .

James however didn't have much to do on a 'normal day' he would hang out at tidmith sheds or was out on a run around Sodor either hauling troublesome trucks or hauling freight Gordon however decided to leave and transformed back into his engine mode and the samething happened.

And off he was wasting no time getting back to hauling the express through Sodor Island, meanwhile Henry and James stuck around long enough to get a good personal tour of the place and it was time for them to leave in which they did .

But completely unaware the Decepticons did follow them through but landed on another part of the Island of Sodor . And that was when Megatron ordered his Constructacons to build a base and lay down track for when they get there .


End file.
